


The Orange butterfly, and the blind Bat

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Where Inaho's a butterfly/ human person with orange wings, Wings, animal/human people, short fanfic, where Slaines a blind bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So why is it that we cannot kiss despite the fact that we're in love?" </p><p>"Because you are a butterfly, I am a bat." </p><p>"I don't see your point."</p><p>"Because you are a butterfly, " he said with more feeling than last, "And I am a bat "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nothing makes sense

"So why is it that we cannot be kiss, despite the fact that we are in love?" 

"Because you are a butterfly, I am a bat." 

"I don't see your point."

"Because you are a butterfly, " he said with more feeling than last, "And I am a bat " 

The one with wings colored orange only fixated on him with a puzzled expression. The silence told Slaine, who could barely see a thing, that his secret lover did not understand.

He, being one quick to exasperation, sighed.  
" If you, Orange, cannot understand this much, then you are surely as blind as a bat" And before he could excuse the pun the other seized the opportunity,

" Says the one who is literally a bat." There was a smirk hidden behind that neutral expression and Slaine couldn't stand it.  
" Screw you Inaho! This is why you're never getting that kiss" 

And with that he allowed himself to enjoy the frown on Inaho's face before leaving for his cave. 

xxx


	2. A kiss can't heal my wounds, idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slaine's flying away from Orange, who decided to be extremely infurriatig again today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> needed to. Today was one of those days that I felt in the perfect mood to write short stories. I edited one of my Mikado x Aoba fics and now I finished this! 
> 
> This one is a lot shorter but only because I don't want to work to long on this.   
> I might continue this story but it depends on my other stories really

Slaine flew above the terrain with accuracy, despite the fact that his right wing was injured.   
He flew through treat, around spider webs, above insects and large birds- anything to get away from that annoying Orange. 

The butterfly was one of the most irritating winged beings he'd ever met- and that was saying something because Slaine got hunted by Hawks and Falcons almost everyday. 

Today he had been unfortunate enough for Inaho to stumble upon his battered form as he was resting. Almost immediately he was woken up and bothered about the injuries. 

He tried to wave it off as something unimportant but Inaho being Inaho, wouldn't have any of it.   
About a half hour later, the butterfly was done bandaging his cut wing with some slick and decided to do something even more infuriating. 

He tried to kiss Slaine. On his wound. 

Of course Slaine reacted negatively, pushing Inaho away and yelping - definitely not screaming- in absolute horror. Orange kept on a straight face even as he explained, 

' I wanted your wound to get better, and I heard some passing humans say that a kiss helped wounds' 

And only 5 minutes later after arguing Slaine flew away in a fit of anger.

Seriously, he didn't understand what went through Inaho's head sometimes.   
Even so...that half second that Inaho's lip touched his wing...felt pretty nice. 

And though he'd never admit it to anyone even himself- his wound felt a bit better after the kiss. 

...


End file.
